To the West!
To the West! 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Allywood Hills and it's eight case of the season, also the second one to take place in Allywood Hills. Plot After finding out that strangers were visiting Hardwin family mansion at midnight, the team decided to dig deeper into Hardwin family and Nathan Hardwin's sudden release from prison. However, Chief Diane Miller told the team that someone found a body on Western movie set. Clarisse and player headed there, only to find animal wrangler Mindy DuBray impaled on tree branches. The pair soon questioned painter Ellie Argent, writer Tiernan Quirk and actress Sam De Witt before returning back to the crime scene. When they arrived back at the movie set, Clarisse heard a loud noise, only to realize that a bull is running right towards her and player. Clarisse grabbed her gun and shot in front of the bull, scaring the animal away. The pair then decided to search Mindy's house where they found enough evidence to add actor Brett Nolan and explorer Celeste Castillo on the suspect list. The pair found out that Mindy was stalking Tiernan because she was a crazy fan of his books. They've also found out that Mindy tried to manipulate one of the movie producers to remove Sam from the movie. Clarisse and player then returned to the station, where Chief Miller told them that someone broke into victim's house. Clarisse and player quickly headed to victim's house, only to find Ellie's earring there. The pair soon questioned Ellie, who revealed that she was only getting back her vantablack paint that Mindy accidently brought home. Soon after, the pair spoke to Brett, who admitted that he dated Mindy and only because she promised him to finance his career. They've also spoke to Celeste, who disabled security cameras on the crime scene. The pair soon found enough evidence to arrest Celeste Castillo for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Celeste revealed that she borrowed Mindy's land rover to travel around Laroy Bay for her blog. However, while driving around the Mindy's farm, Celeste crashed the land rover. Celeste wanted to pay for the damage she had done, but Mindy lunged at her and tried to hit her with an axe. Defending herself, Celeste punched Mindy in the face and unintentionally impaling her against the tree branch. Judge Eva Rose issued Celeste a reduced sentence of 8 years in prison. Post-trial, Lindsay Hardwin went to the station and told the team that she found something really disturbing in her bag. Clarisse and player went to the pond in order to find Lindsay's bag. After searching through the pile of rocks, they found Lindsay's bag and searched through it, only to find a bloody mask. Horrified, they sent it to Rosie Summers, who said that she couldn't match the blood to anyone. However, Anastasia Hewett told the team that the mask belonged to a murdering family cult that existed over fifty years ago. Since Lindsay is a part of a family with criminal past, the team asked Lindsay about the mask, but Lindsay swore to God that she doesn't know how it got there. In the end, Lindsay told them that she will try to find out if anyone from Hardwin family had any connections to the ''Family Cult. Meanwhile, weapons expert Sven Torrents wanted to disguise himself as a waiter and to go undercover in Hardwin family mansion. With Ellie Argent's help, the team managed to get a waiter outfit for Sven and wished him luck on his mission. After all these events, Chief Diane Miller was worried that someone from the Hardwin family might had connections to infamous murdering cult and that it might be still active. Right then, Adrian ran up to the Chief and player, telling them that Lindsay needs their help quickly... Summary Victim: * [[Mindy DuBray|'''Mindy DuBray]]' '(impaled on tree branches on Western movie set). Murder Weapon: * Tree Branches Killer: * [[Celeste Castillo|'Celeste Castillo']] Suspects EArgentLBC8.png|Ellie Argent TiernanQuirkLBC8.png|Tiernan Quirk SDWittLBC8.png|Sam De Witt BNolanLBC8.png|Brett Nolan CCastilloLBC8.png|Celeste Castillo Quasi-suspect(s) LHardwinLBC7.png|Lindsay Hardwin STorrentLBC8.png|Sven Torrents Killer's Profile * The killer rides a bike. * The killer smokes cigarettes. * The killer wears cowboy boots. * The killer has a scar. * The killer has a mole. Crime Scenes